marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Illyana Rasputina (Earth-616)
Fighting Prowess In the 4 part Magik limited series from the 80s Illyana shows considerable combat prowess, and reflexes. Apparently she also knows how to use a sword. I think there should be a note of this in the abilities, but I am not qualified to do this since I have not read very extensively into stories in which she appears other than that series, and vol. 3 of new mutants. -- Divisionbyzer0 05:19, 7 August 2009 (UTC) She has a crush. In her notes it says that she has a crush on Kitty Pryde, is she bisexual or gay? Or none and just is really attached to Kitty? Also could we get a reference? There should be some sort of mention of Marvel's elusive taboo-themed characters. Midoki24 02:08, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :They've always been best friends. But I don't remember it EVER going beyond that. At least not with THIS Magik. Maybe one of her alternate counterparts, but not this one. I agree...either a reference, or we remove that bit. :--GrnMarvl14 02:12, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::Maybe the person who left the note was thinking about Karma who is gay and does have a crush on Kitty. ::Artful Dodger 10:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC) ::: I removed the bit, considering no one brought any reference for it. Sounds to me like someone's fantasy got the better of him/her... --edkaufman 16:08, October 22, 2009 (UTC) ::: Do we know if she has any love interests at all? She had to have at least a few. Extra 'a' I'm sure there is a reason behind the extra a''' in Rasputin'''a. Can someone explain it please? --Johnnybravo44 23:51, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :Pretty sure that it is the feminine version of Rasputin. It is her name according to the handbook....right?.....right? :Artful Dodger 00:31, July 17, 2010 (UTC) ::And the book says...Rasputina. ::--GrnMarvl14 01:53, July 17, 2010 (UTC) :::Thanks! I was just making sure. --Johnnybravo44 00:34, July 21, 2010 (UTC) Darkchylde is there really a page on this? i thought it was just Magik. --Johnnybravo44 23:46, April 17, 2010 (UTC) :It probably doesn't need to be its own page. Dark Phoenix doesn't even have its own page; it just redirects to the Phoenix Force. :Artful Dodger 12:46, April 18, 2010 (UTC) ::Agreed. There is no new information on this page and the Darkchylde was never a separate entity - it wasn't a case of "good Illyana - bad Darkchylde", the character as a whole has mostly been morally ambiguous.--edkaufman (talk) 09:32, August 6, 2010 (UTC) Death Illyana died of the Legacy virus in Uncanny X-Men Vol 1 303, click on the link and you will even notice that it lists her death in the character listings. The death listed here, from New Mutants, was her DarkChylde incarnation, not Illyana Rasputin herself. :Right and wrong. The original Illyana WAS the Darkchylde. Read the bio section for Inferno and you'll see that the original Illyana went back in time and Wolfsbane brought back the infant Illyana, who would later die of the Legacy Virus. ::--Wazzirving 20:39, January 6, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving ::We just set-up the page incorrectly. There have actually been three Illyanas in the Earth-616 universe. The original died during the Inferno. Wolfsbane brought back the younger one and she died of the Legacy Virus. Belasco made a new being composed of pieces of the original's soul, which operates now. We just put them all on one page. :::--Wazzirving 02:02, January 7, 2012 (UTC)wazzirving ::::Actually, they are all the same Illyiana. Illyana's split the human part of her soul away from herself and made it into her soulsword. As long as that Sword isn't destroyed, it can be argued that she never truly died. This is why the DarkChylde that was created from bits a pieces in Limbo needed the soulsword. The bits and pieces i Limbo were just her memories and self awareness while the SoulSword was the real her. IN later comics we have this Illyana later refer to herself as not a real Illyana... which makes me wonder if the authors themselves nowadays even remember WHAT the soulsword is, or if Illyana herself isn't even aware that she is the real Illyana.--ExcelCore (talk) 02:58, September 7, 2015 (UTC) Magiks Magic This is the picture of Magik from earth 616, where she demonstrates in the issue that she can use the Eye of Agamatto. However I am not sure what comic it is actually from.... http://static6.comicvine.com/uploads/original/2/26147/4698723-u-x-m6.jpg During the X-men Vs the Avengers title, Magik defeats Doctor Strange while she fights alongside the X-men on Utopia. Does she do this while ON Utopia, or does she go to Limbo and defeat him there? I originally thought it was on Utopia, but I think I saw a picture from the issue, where he goes to Limbo to chase her, thinking he could take her on there??? Also, when Magik is powered by the Phoenix, she brings a portion of Limbo into the Earth dimension inside a volcano to act as the Phoenix Four base. Is this something she can do always or has she only demonstrated the ability to bring limbo into earth while empowered by Phoenix?? -- Magik can also now summon energies from the Limbo dimension. Though to do what, is unknown. I assume she can use it to cast spells on the earth dimension. She demonstrates this here, though again, I do not know what comic it is from. http://s1099.photobucket.com/user/psychogundam1/media/magik_zpscf33b013.jpg.html Leiagamer (talk) 22:38, August 18, 2016 (UTC)Leiagamer Y spelling for DarkchYlde Aliases mentions: *Darkchylde *Darkchild *Darkchilde *Lightchylde Does anyone have a timeline of earliest-mention for each particular spelling variation? I'm curious for comparison to the 1996 comic Wikipedia:Darkchylde to know how many years prior the first Y spelling was used. New Mutants Vol 1 70 for example in 1988 uses "Darkchilde" without the Y in a quote and the 'featured character'. I'm hoping to find specific issues/pages with visible spelling which I can arrange chronologically, or to be directed to any existing analysis of this someone might have already done. talk2ty 06:58, June 7, 2018 (UTC) Relationship with Colossus Seems that she may have mended her relationship with her brother since she convinced him to rejoin the X-Men.--Hulk10 (talk) 01:09, October 3, 2018 (UTC)